


Role Swap || Naruto Couples Week 2018

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: Naruto Couples Week 2018 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: What if it had been the Hyūga, not the Uchiha, massacred within Konoha's walls?





	Role Swap || Naruto Couples Week 2018

Silent suffering rarely ends as quietly as it begins

Younger than her cousin, blessed as a child of the main branch, Hinata was kept ignorant of Neji’s suffering. Suffering that, when combined with another man’s greed and a clan’s desperation, led to the most saturated bloodbath Konoha had ever seen.

Overnight, Hyūga Hinata went from heiress of one of the village’s noble clans…to heiress of nothing more than a compound full of ghosts, and a filled lot of Konoha’s graveyard.

Too fearful to speak as Neji’s Byakugan pinned her in place, she could do little more than tremble, unable to even beg for her life. But for whatever reason, he spared the terrified heiress, leaving her out cold amongst the bodies that grew far colder.

She didn’t know of the deal. Of the whispering ally that offered Neji a hand to stop the system. Of the man that made the ultimatum, and stole countless Hyūga eyes.

She knew nothing…nothing but sorrow, guilt…and in time, a smoldering hunger for retribution.

…but not at first.

No. Hinata had never been brash, forward, steadfast in her convictions. The whispers only furthered her retreat into herself. The little wallflower all but disappeared.

And she would have, if not for the one hand brave enough to reach for hers.

He still had his clan. The one he called brother. Parents, aunts, uncles…he had it all. And yet, as second born, he too was pushed aside. Not to such a scale, but…he still had understanding. Uchiha Sasuke saw who could be said to be a rival from birth: a Hyūga, with eyes branched from his own. He saw her own silent suffering. He saw her slipping will.

So he offered his hand.

And she took it.

For a time, Hinata was happy simply not to be alone. Sasuke encouraged her to grow, to step from the shadows of her loss. And he offered to help her feel strong. As they grew, he taught her all his brother in turn taught him. Things his father never bothered to share. They formed a chain of proffered kindness in the face of staunch hierarchy. She was content. For a time.

But rumors began to fly. Hyūga Neji had been spotted within Hi no Kuni, draped in a cloak of ebony, ivory, and red. The mass murderer of Konoha - missing for so long - was alive, and well.

Hinata felt fear.

And then she felt fury.

How dare he show his face? How dare he live when so many others did not?! All of her strength, garnered from a friend she never expected to have, finally fed the long-cold coals of the pain of her loss, and fanned then into raging flames.

She knew what she had to do.

Suddenly she demanded more from her training. She pushed Sasuke’s limits, vented her hatred within their spars. But it wasn’t enough. She had to do more, get more.

He could see the gears turning in her head. He tried to urge her to stay. But in the end, Sasuke knew she had every right to face the thief of her family, her life, her future. He couldn’t stop her.

…but he could go with her.

She meant too much to abandon now. His brother was all the clan needed - he’d long ago accepted his second lot. But this…this was important. Here, with her, he could make a difference. Help her right this wrong. Keep her safe. The hand he’d offered was never to be rescinded. He would clasp hers with his own until it was she who let him go.

Until then, they would face this together. Hinata would have her vengeance…and he would finally see her smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Naruto Couples Week entry! Day two, role swap.
> 
> Sooo this is rather short, almost just like a summary for a longer fic, but given time constraints during this challenge, it was all I could muster. Honestly I'm not a fan of this particular role reversal - simply because I can't see Hinata being at all hateful as Sasuke became. BUT, it was a prompt I had to write, hence this!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
